Poker Face
by TStabler
Summary: Elliot has cheated, and Olivia is pissed. During a quiet, lonely night in the squadroom, she makes him pay for it. After she's through with him, he will never cheat again. E/O one-shot with a twist ending


**A/N: This was requested by hdawn. It may not be exactly what she wants, but I did stick to her request. Please, read till the end, there's a surprise twist! So, here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

"Liv," Elliot called over his desk.

Olivia shot her head up and glared at Elliot. She said nothing, and dropped her head back down to her file.

"Oh, Jesus," Elliot said, huffing. "You're never gonna forgive me, are you?"

"No," Olivia said, getting out of her seat and walking over to the coffee pot.

Elliot swiveled his seat to face her as she moved and said, "Liv, come on, I made one mistake! It was a month ago! I promise it won't happen again! I'm not gonna do it again. I got what I wanted, so it'll never happen again."

"Elliot," Olivia said, turning to face him, "You cheated! You are my partner. In more ways than one. I have to be able to trust you. With my life, and my heart. You cheated, and I don't know if I can do that now."

Elliot chuckled. "Talk about being overdramatic," he scoffed.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Overdramatic? You wanna be the one that tells Fin? Or Munch? What about Cragen? They'll fucking kill you! I'm not the only one you hurt, Stabler!"

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "You never asked me why I did it."

"I know why you did it," Olivia said, trying to look away from him, but getting lost in his eyes.

"Well, aside from the obvious reasons, I did it, Liv, because I knew..." he paused and looked at her, seductively, "You'd catch me."

Olivia gasped. "You cheated because you wanted to get caught?"

"By you, yes," Elliot said, smirking. "You don't know what it was like, Liv. Being in that room with all of the tension, and you, Liv. You were on my mind the whole time. I couldn't wait to see what you'd do when you found out. What you would do to me. How you'd make me pay. It was just a game, Liv."

Olivia smirked. "A game, huh? Well, do you wanna play another game?" she asked, putting her freshly poured coffee down.

"Uh, here? Now? We're still at work," Elliot said, furrowing his brow. "And we're the only one's here. Cragen's in his office, but I don't think he's in the mood to..."

"Just the two of us, El," Olivia said, her eyes narrowing. "You said you only cheated because you liked the thrill of getting caught." She walked toward him, slowly, licking her lips and biting on the bottom one.

Elliot blinked. What was she doing? "Uh, yeah. That's, uh, that's right," he said, shifting in his seat to avoid getting too excited.

"Well, Stabler," Olivia said, reaching out to grab his tie. She slid it off of his neck, then grabbed his hands, wrapping them backwards around the chair. She tied them together. "There are other ways to get the same thrill, El," she purred into his ear.

"Jesus Christ," Elliot said, gulping. He was rock hard right now, just looking at her. And thinking about what she was gonna do. "Liv, what are you doing?"

Olivia straddled him, then reached her hands down to undo his belt. "Anyone can walk in, El," she said, low and husky as her hands slid down the zipper of his pants. "Cragen could come out of that office," she added, cupping him and rubbing his length through his pants.

"Oh, God, baby," Elliot moaned. "I think this is a little different than cheating during a..." Olivia put her finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Uh-huh," she said, shaking her head. "No talking, you lousy cheat. You wanted me to make you pay? Well, that is what I'm doing. Now, you really shouldn't make any loud noises, Elliot. We wouldn't want someone to catch us, now, would we?"

Elliot shook his head.

"That's right. But, they could, couldn't they?" Olivia asked, reaching into his pants and gripping his shaft. She pulled him out and grinned at the rigid hardness in her hand. "Wow, baby. The threat of getting caught must really turn you on, huh? You've never gotten this hard this fast."

"It does," Elliot said as he nodded, then his lips pressed together tightly. "So do you, Liv," he said, struggling to free his hands. "You turn me on more than you will ever know."

Olivia got off of him for a moment, hiked up her skirt, and slid down the black panties she'd been wearing. "I'd better," she said, smirking at him. "The thought of anyone else doing this to you, with you, Elliot, makes my skin crawl and my heart break." She got back on top of him, took his shaft in her hands and slid the tip of him up and down her slit.

"Oh, fuck, Liv," Elliot gasped, his head dropping back. "God, you're so fucking wet. This is getting to you, too, isn't it?" he asked, bringing his head up to look at her.

Olivia nodded, biting her lip. "A little," she said. "But like you said, El. This is a bit more dangerous than what you did. If Cragen walks in here, we're done. Or Tucker....I don't wanna think about it."

Elliot bucked his hips. "Better hurry up then," he said, smirking.

Olivia leaned forward, then pushed herself onto him, crying out his name softly in his ear. "Oh, God, El," she breathed.

"Liv, please," he said, sounding pained. "Untie me, baby," he begged. "I need to hold you when we do this, you know that."

Olivia shook her head as she began to move. She slid off of him, almost completely, then slid back down onto him. "Can't," she whispered. "If you touch me, baby, I won't stay quiet. Then we'll really get caught."

"Oh, fuck, baby," he panted. "You have to move faster. I promise I won't try to control or tease you, my hands will stay on your back, just untie me, baby," he pleaded, bucking his hips slightly.

"Oh, my God, El," Olivia gasped, moving faster. "I can't."

Elliot let out a soft grunt and shifted in the chair. Olivia's head popped up as she heard a ripping sound. "Never mind, then," he said, running his now free hands up her back. "Did it myself." He tilted his head a bit and captured her lips, and he made his caressing soft, loving, holding her close as they kissed.

"God, yes," Olivia whispered into his mouth. "Can you go harder, baby?" she asked, unsure of the kind of leverage he could get in the chair.

Elliot nodded, planted his feet firmly on the floor, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her down as he slammed into her harder. He saw her mouth open and he kissed her quickly, catching the moan before it could be let loose into the air. He slid one arm from her back to the top of her head, clutching the back of it, stroking her hair as the kiss deepened and continued.

Olivia was letting out soft gasping whimpers and she felt Elliot start throbbing inside of her. He twitched a few times, too, and she moaned softly. "Oh, Elliot," she whispered into his ear. "Fuck me, baby, just like that. God yes," she whispered, knowing he loved it when she talked to him that way. She took his earlobe into her mouth and bit lightly, making him gasp, then sucked on it, making him moan softly. "Give it to me, El," she whispered. "Anyone can walk in, any moment, baby. Make me cum. Make me cum for you, just for you, El."

"Oh, my God, Liv, baby," he choked out hoarsely. "You only cum for me, baby. Just like I only cum for you."

"Damn right," Olivia moaned, kissing him again. "I love you," she whispered. Then she tensed up, suddenly, her entire body going rigid. Elliot hit her magic button. "God, right there, El," she gasped.

Elliot chuckled, slamming into her. "I know, baby. I know exactly what I'm doing, honey. I found it our first night together, remember?"

"I'll never forget, El," Olivia gasped. "Oh, shit, Elliot," she whispered. She clenched around him, squeezing his body between her legs and clutching onto his arms tightly as she started to convulse. "Yes, yes, Elliot, baby, God, yes," she breathed, quietly.

"Fuck yeah, baby," Elliot gasped, spilling inside of her, still thrusting as he did so, making their simultaneous, silent orgasm erotic and intense. "Fuck, Olivia. Oh, God, damn, baby."

They stopped moving. They looked at each other, smirking, and they kissed again. "I love you," Olivia said. "But I will not put up with you cheating, ever again," she added.

Elliot nodded. "I get it, baby. Next time I wanna feel the thrill of possibly getting caught, I'll just have take your hot, little ass in a public place, is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Olivia said with a wink, sliding off of him. She pulled her panties up, quickly, and helped Elliot re-adjust himself. They looked almost perfect when Cragen opened his door.

"Stabler, what time is this Poker thing tonight?" Cragen asked, folding his arms.

Olivia looked at her captain and said, "Eleven-thirty. But, uh, Cap, Elliot has something he would like to tell you. You should know if your gonna play Poker with him tongiht."

"Oh, come on, Liv!" Elliot yelled. "You just...I thought that was...you're really gonna make me tell him?"

"Yeah," Olivia said. "And you're telling Munch and Fin, too."

Elliot sighed, looked back at Cragen, and said, "At last month's Poker game, Cap, I cheated. I counted the damn cards." He shot a glare at Olivia. "My morally righteous partner over there thinks I did a horrible, horrible thing and I need to apologize. So, uh, I'm sorry."

"Damn," Cragen said, raising an eyebrow. "You can count cards?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I learned in the Marines."

Cragen smirked. "Can you teach me?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "What the...Captain!"

"Do you know how many times Munch has cheated at cards?" Cragen asked. "This would just be payback, Benson," he said, grinning.

"That's not the point, Cap," Olivia said. "You actually want to learn how to cheat? I just ran Elliot through the ringer for it, and you're condoning it?"

Cragen nodded. "It's just a game, Olivia. It's not like he cheated on you," he said. His eyes narrowed and his voice grew angry. "He knows I'd kill him if that ever happened."

Olivia chuckled. "You wouldn't have to, Cap. If he ever does that, the only person who's killing him is me."

"Good thing we never have to worry about that, then," Elliot said. "I would never, ever, do that to you, Liv. Or to us. I'm too in love with you to even think about ever being with someone else. That's, uh, kinda why I cheated during the game last month."

Olivia looked at him with a furrowed brow and said, "What?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure I won. I needed the money," Elliot said, pulling something out of the top drawer of his desk.

"For what?" Olivia asked, watching Elliot rise and walk over to her. "I didn't think we were in any kind of financial..." Elliot put a finger over her mouth, silencing her.

Elliot held out his palm, and flipped open the box in his hand. "For this," he said, smiling at her. "I was gonna ask you upstairs when we took our break. I have a dozen roses and candles set up in the cribs, but then, uh, you punished me for cheating, and now we don't have the damn time so, this is what you get, Liv."

"Oh, my God," Olivia gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Elliot asked, his hand shaking.

Olivia looked from the ring, to Cragen who looked thrilled, to Elliot. "Yes," she said, nodding. Elliot felt a tear run down his cheek. Olivia swiped it away with her thumb. "I love you, you lousy cheat," she said with a sniffle of her own. She smiled at him and kissed him, nuzzling his nose with hers. Elliot looked into her eyes, wrapping his arms around her and said, "Baby, I love you, too. Even if you hate me for cheating."

They shared a laugh, and a kiss, and Cragen shook his head as he smiled. Then he tilted his head and asked, "Elliot, uh, weren't you wearing a tie?"

**A/N: A one-shot in response to the request that Elliot cheat. Tada! =) **


End file.
